Girl Scout Cookies
Summary: 'The Hunters help Talia make cookies for sale at her girl scout association's fundraiser. ''The camera opens up at the Lavender Fields Girl Scouts Association. Talia Reflection is there with other girls eagerly waiting for the announcement from their Cultivar Carer (Troop Leader). '''Clara Sanders: Good Morning, girls! All Girl Scouts: *girls curtsy* Good morning Miss Sanders. Clara Sanders: As you all know, it's almost time for the Lavender Fields annual Bake Sale Fundraiser Tea party. All proceeds will go to Unicef and the National Wildlife Foundation. Each of you will make a specific treat which will showcase the Lavender Fields spirit. And as your Cultivar Carer, I'm excited to tell you that this year the Association has included a grand prize for the girl who sells the most baked goods, an all expense paid trip to the Hot Spring Mountains of Northstar! Now come on up and pick out your treat raffles. And be sure to have all your treats baked by Sunday! Rika Tomlin: I'll beat you to that prize Talia! In three days you're gonna be scrambling. Talia Reflection: Then I hope you're ready to get your just desserts. Oooooohhhh! Each of the girls go up and pick out a small piece of crumpled paper from a glass bowl which would have the type of sweets they're supposed to bake for the event. Talia goes up hoping to get an easy one so she can beat Rika, but her face fell the moment she unfolds her piece of paper, '''Assorted Cookies' '', she takes out her portal bracelet and calls the Rebel Hunters over to her apartment. The camera cuts to the Hunters arriving at her home. Ife Jakuta: Toni couldn't make it. She says super sorry. Foxx Otur: 'What's the emergency? '''Talia Reflection: '''Two words, cookie sales. '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Really? That..that's your emergency? Girl scout cookies? '''Talia Reflection: '''The prize for whoever sells the most at the fundraiser is a trip to Northstar! And Rika's trying to beat me to it! We seriously need that vacation. She's known for playing dirty! '''Everyone: '''OMG! It really is an emergency! '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Quick! To the Supermarket! '''Yuki: '''Yuki! (Supermarket time!) ''Everyone heads off to the supermarket and bulk purchased a whole load of ingredients. They get everything back to Talia's apartment. Musette just got home from work and is surprised to see so much butter. '''Musette Reflection: '''Honey, that's a lot of butter. '''Ria-chan: '''Ria! (Butter!) '''Ife Jakuta: We're making cookies. *sighs* Toni knows how to make cookies very well.. Valeria Cyprian-hopebringer: 'We can make sugar cookies! '''Talia Reflection: '''Guys! we need to focus! we need 5 types of cookies. Alright, Lavender Fields spirit, she said. Well, as a tradition with this association, we have lavender shortbread, I mean they're in season right now. '''Yang Hou: '''Oh, that explains why some of the bags smell like lavender. '''Ryu: '''Ryu~ (They smell so good~) '''Talia Reflection: '''And the Tea party's gonna be at the botanical gardens. So maybe some Mint chip biscotti. I guess we can squeeze in some edible flower sugar cookies. '''Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''What about Persian love cookies? They're pretty good. '''Yoruko Senju: '''And maybe some meringue cookies and macarons! '''Talia Reflection: '''Alright guys, let's get baking! '''Everyone: '''Yeah! ''Cut to the entire kitchen, now on fire. Everyone is panicking. '''Hinoka Kodomo: I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW WHAT WENT WRONG! I LITERALLY JUST PUT THE COOKIES IN THE OVEN! Talia Reflection: YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?! Hinoka Kodomo: YES! Foxx Otur: WHY ARE WE YELLING?! Nia Troy: BECAUSE '''LOUD NOISES!!!' ''Cut to Valeria, now covered in soot along with the rest of the kitchen, adding eggs and flour to the batter. She turns away for a moment. Hinoka, thinking that the eggs and flour haven't been added yet, also adds eggs and flour. She sees a bottle of sriracha without a label, thinking that it was trawberry syrup she added it, she tastes the batter. Hinoka Kodomo: 'SRIRACHA!!!! SPICY!!!!! '''Nia Troy: '''YOU KNOW WHAT? EVERYONE STOP! ''Everyone pauses and looks at her. 'Nia Troy: '''This isn't gonna work. '''Talia Reflection: '''but we need that vacation! '''Nia Troy: '''I'm not finished yet. It's not gonna work here. '''Talia Reflection: '''What are you suggesting? ''Cut to the Royal Kitchens in New Troy, Yang and Hinoka are being tied up in the broom closet by the puchis to prevent any more disasters. 'Yang Hou: '''Oh come on guys! why am I in the closet? '''Nia Troy: '''Because you destroy everything touch. Alright, I split us up into groups to make each of type of cookies based on difficulty of preparation. We've got everything here. The puchis can help decorate. Ready guys? '''Everyone: '''Let's get baking! Again! ''Suddenly a portal opens up and Toni and Nini walk in. 'Toni Jakuta: '''Looks like I came just in time. '''Nini: '''Nini! (Let's go!) ''Cue baking montage! After the montage, we cut straight to the bake sale. All the girls are at the tea garden, selling their baked goods or setting up their stands. A customer approaches Rika, who is selling something very odd looking. '''Customer: Hey, um, what are you selling? Rika Tomlin: It's called krumkake. Waffle cookies. My mom makes them, my mom's mom makes them, and my mom's mom's mom makes them too. I learned the recipe specifically for this sale! Wanna buy one? The customer thinks for a moment, then shrugs and buys a krumkake. He bites into it, and his eyes widen. Customer: H-Holy cow! This is delicious! Please say you have more! Rika Tomlin: Plenty! Customer: Hey! Guys! You need to try these! More and more customers start coming to Rika's stand. Soon, barely anyone is left at the other girls' stands. Talia arrives and starts to set up her stand. Talia Reflection: ...great. I put all that hard work into those cookies and there goes my chances. She walks over to Rika's stand. Talia Reflection: Are you sure those even follow the rules? Rika Tomlin: Yes, actually. It was on my slip. She shows Talia her paper, '''Cultural Reflection'.'' Rika Tomlin: I am Norwegian, after all. Talia Reflection: Grr...can I taste-test those cookies? Rika Tomlin: *smiling* You have to pay me first! Talia Reflection: ...uuuuuugh... She hands Rika a dollar. Rika gives her a krumkake. Talia shoves it into her mouth. Her eyes widen in surprise, before her face assumes an "I'm screwed" expression. Talia Reflection: Yep, I've lost. 'Ria-Chan: '''Ria? (Or have we?) '''Talia Reflection: '''You're right Ria-chan! We can do this! ''Talia quickly sets up her stalls and unveils 5 towers of cookies. Rika's jaw drops. 'Talia Reflection: '''It's game on, Rika! ''*sees a customer* ''Excuse me sir, would you like some cookies? '''Customer 2: '''Uh sure! '''Talia Reflection: '''I recommend you go for the Persian Love Cookies. '''Customer 2: '''Okay. ''*he pays her and takes a Persian love cookie, his eyes widen* ''OMG....These...are AMAZING! Gimme 10! ''Soon more people are crowding to her stall. even abandoning Rika's stall to come to hers. Within an hour the cookies were all sold out. Clara Sanders clinks her glass with a spoon, calling for everyone's attention. 'Clara Sanders: '''Thank you all for coming to this fund raiser. The winner of the prize, an all expense paid trip to Northstar is.....Anna Fredrick! '''Anna Fredrick: '''Yay! '''Rika and Talia: '''WHAT?! '''Talia Reflection: '''well on the plus side, I still beat you! '''Rika Tomlin: '''You didn't beat me! We both lost to cupcake girl! ''The camera zooms out from the two arguing girls to show the Hunters all stuffing their faces with the baked goods. 'Toni Jakuta: '''Should we do something? '''Amber von Olympus: '''Nah, this is way better than going to Northstar. '''Nia Troy: '''I guess you're right. ''They all laugh and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes